vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Космическая этика
Human Governance Beyond Earth: Implications for Freedom Charles S Cockell, The University of Edinburgh January 2015 DOI: 10.1007/978-3-319-18063-2 Эта книга расширяет дискуссию о природе свободы и о том, что значит для человека быть свободным. Этот вопрос занимал умы мыслителей со времен Просвещения. Однако все без исключения эти дискуссии были сосредоточены на характере свободы на Земле. В этом томе авторы исследуют, как люди, вероятно, будут управляться в космосе и как это повлияет на то, какую свободу они испытывают. Кто будет контролировать кислород? Как люди будут максимизировать свободу передвижения в смертельной среде? Какие политические и экономические системы могут быть созданы в местах, которые изначально изолированы? Это лишь некоторые из основных вопросов, имеющих отношение к теме внеземной свободы. В течение последних сорока лет все большее число стран развивает способность запускать людей в космос. США, Европа, Россия, Китай и вскоре Индия имеют программы освоения космоса человеком. Эти события поднимают фундаментальный вопрос о том, как управлять людьми в космосе. Эта книга следует из предыдущего тома, опубликованного в этой серии, в котором рассматривался смысл свободы за пределами Земли и изучалось, какие свободы могут существовать в космосе в очень общем виде. Этот Новый том посвящен системам управления и тому, как они будут влиять на то, какие из этих свобод станут доминирующими в внеземном обществе. Книга рассчитана на широкую читательскую аудиторию и охватывает многие группы, включая: • разработчиков космической политики, заинтересованных в понимании того, как будут развиваться общества в космосе и каковы могут быть последствия для космических организаций. • Космические инженеры заинтересованы в понимании того, как социальные изменения в космосе могут повлиять на то, каким образом следует проектировать инфраструктуру и космические поселения. • Ученых-космонавтов интересовало, как научные разработки могут влиять на социальные структуры поселений за пределами Земли. • Социологи (политических философов, этиков и т. д.) заинтересован в понимании того, как общество будет развиваться в будущем. Ссылки * Arnould J. Icarus’ Second Chance: The Basis and Perspectives of Space Ethics. New York: Springer; 2011 * Impey C, Spiz AH, Stoeger W, editors. Encountering Life in the Universe: Ethical Foundations and Social Implications of Astrobiology. Tucson: University of Arizona Press; 2013 * Milligan T. Nobody Owns the Moon: The Ethics of Space Exploitation. North Carolina: McFarland; 2015 * Schwarz JSJ, Milligan T. Some ethical constraints on near-earth resource exploita- tion. In: Al-Ekabi C, Baranes B, Hulsroj P, Lahcen A, editors. Yearbook on Space Policy 2015, Access to Space and the Evolution of Space Activities. Heidelberg, New York and London: Springer; 2016. pp. 227-239 * Persson E, Capova K, editors. Astrobiology and Society in Europe Today (COST). 2018. What Is Philosophy of Space Exploration? James Schwartz Department of Philosophy, Wichita State University, USA. Email: james.schwartz@wichita.edu. Юджин Харгроув—редактор-основатель экологической этики . Очерки в Beyond Spaceship Earth анализируют исследование космоса как проблему в философии окружающей среды и включают первую характерно философскую презентацию и обсуждение этических вопросов, возникающих в связи с исследованием космоса, например, является ли космическая среда простым ресурсом или она может быть оценена ради нее самой. Но вскоре после выхода за пределы космического корабля "Земля" философское внимание ослабло к чему-то, приближающемуся к его предыдущему состоянию, и в течение следующих двадцати лет появилось лишь несколько публикаций, включая выпуск "мониста" 1988 года .Тем не менее в последнее десятилетие наблюдается небывалый расцвет философского интереса к космической тематике, и, возможно, мы не так уж далеки от того дня, когда “философия освоения космоса” станет рассматриваться как собственная область специализации в рамках философии. Цель настоящего документа - пролить свет на основные вопросы и позиции, составляющие развивающуюся область философии освоения космоса. При этом я намереваюсь, чтобы эта статья послужила еще двум целям: во-первых, показать, что космические темы поднимают интересные философские вопросы—как в прикладной, так и в теоретической областях философии. Охватываемые дисциплины варьируются от экологической и прикладной этики до философии права и государственной политики и философии науки. И во-вторых, подчеркнуть, что многие вопросы, поднимаемые космическими темами, не могут быть согласованно рассмотрены без философии. Как деятельность, которая постоянно проверяет и расширяет границы наших знаний и наших правовых и этических систем, исследование космоса неизбежно заставляет нас пересмотреть фундаментальные концепции, которые мы используем в научных, правовых и этических рассуждениях. Вывод состоит в том, что философы должны заботиться не только об исследовании космоса; космические энтузиасты (и критики) должны также заботиться о философии. Этот документ делится на две части. В части I рассматриваются вопросы, представляющие в первую очередь теоретический интерес, включая вопросы, касающиеся философии науки, философии биологии и этической теории. В Части II рассматриваются вопросы, представляющие преимущественно прикладной или практический интерес, включая вопросы, касающиеся философии права и государственной политики, политической философии и различных областей прикладной этики. Читатель должен отметить, что я попытался свести к минимуму использование ссылок, чтобы этот документ не стал перегруженным цитатами. Для тех, кто интересуется некоторым временем EVA (ближайшая космическая аналогия с промоканием ног...) Я веду библиографию работ, имеющих отношение к философии освоения космоса, с которой можно ознакомиться по адресу: https://www.academia.edu/6376339/Philosophy_and_Space_Exploration_Bibliography :discussion of space topics: Acta Astronautica ; Astropolitics ; Journal of the British Interplanetary Society ; and Space Policy . Numerous science journals occasionally publish philosophically relevant material, including: Advances in Space Research ; As- trobiology ; Earth, Moon, and Planets ; Icarus ; and Planetary and Space Science .Springer is the most active publisher of monographs and edited volumes, including their Space and Society , Studies in Space Policy , and Springer Briefs in Space Development series. Though there is no explicit philosophical forum,much of the philosophy of space exploration has been produced as envi- ronmental ethics, and one will ﬁnd relevant publications in environmental ethics journals such as Environmental Ethics and Ethics and the Environment . ---- В определенном смысле вопрос “зачем тратить деньги на космос?” это просто пример более общего вопроса: “зачем тратить деньги на науку?”... В конце концов, предполагаемые научные выгоды от исследования Солнечной системы вряд ли будут иметь большое значение, если научные исследования не будут поощряться в первую очередь. Таким образом, перед энтузиастами космоса стоят две задачи: во-первых, установить, что освоение космоса включает сравнительно ценные формы научных исследований. И второе-установить, что мы должны поддерживать научные исследования, в первую очередь. С экономической точки зрения это бремя становится следующим: определение доли космических исследований в научном пироге и определение размера научного пирога. Для некоторого вкуса размера научного пирога, по крайней мере, в недавних Соединенных Штатах, федеральные расходы на оборонные и не оборонные исследования и разработки составляют около 140 миллиардов долларов (в 2014 году). 10 и, в последние годы, бюджет НАСА варьировался от 16 до 18 миллиардов долларов. Таким образом, в процентах от федеральных расходов на НИОКР США НАСА получает примерно 12% Федерального научного пирога (и около 0,5% от общих федеральных расходов). Бюджет НАСА составляет почти 30% невоенных исследований и разработок, хотя их доля уменьшается примерно до 17%, если не исследования НАСА и освоение удаляется из расчета. Бюджет NASA намного меньше, чем NIH, который составляет около 30 миллиардов долларов в последние годы, хотя бюджет NASA намного больше, чем NSF, который составляет около 7 миллиардов долларов в последние годы. Конечно, сложение бюджетов NIH, NSF и NASA по-прежнему будет на несколько миллиардов меньше расходов на оборонные исследования и разработки. ---- жизнь в космическом поселении, особенно на его ранних этапах, будет создавать уникальные проблемы для безопасности и личной свободы. Одним из насущных вопросов является то, что Чарльз Кокелл описывает как проблему кислорода: все внеземные среды имеют одно очень фундаментальное отличие от Земли: в любом месте на Земле можно свободно дышать воздухом. В чужой среде сайрис не свободный товар, приобретенный независимо от технологии: его придется производить. Я утверждаю, что именно из этого важнейшего различия будут проистекать многие социальные различия между земными и космическими обществами. (Cockell 2013, 15) Зачем беспокоиться о том, что воздух должен быть произведен? В конце концов, другие жизненно важные ресурсы, такие как продовольствие и вода, уже здесь, на Земле, рассматриваются как промышленные товары. Воздух, конечно, служит более насущной потребности. Люди могут прожить несколько дней без пищи и воды, но они могут выжить только в течение нескольких секунд без воздуха. Воздух - это не то, что нужно было делать через регулярные промежутки времени; скорее, мы требуем постоянного доступа к воздуху. И вот в чем загвоздка: те, кто контролирует производство воздуха, будут иметь потенциал для осуществления большого контроля над остальной частью космического поселения. Легко понять, как кто-то может злоупотреблять своим положением, если он может одним нажатием кнопки отключить подачу воздуха. Эта проблема касается как государственного, так и частного производства—в любое время, когда производство и распределение воздуха находится под контролем небольшой группы, существует вероятность того, что члены этой группы будут злоупотреблять своим положением. И, как утверждает Кокелл Cockell, Charles. 2007. Space on Earth: Saving our World by Seeking Others. New York: MacMillan, есть еще одна “прагматическая” причина в пользу децентрализации производства воздуха: ...умножение кислорода производя и распределяя реальности... обеспечит избыточность в производстве во время чрезвычайной ситуации или сбоя крупного производителя, предотвращая катастрофическую зависимость от одного предприятия. Действительно, эта важнейшая реальность сама по себе может быть достаточным обоснованием для нахождения наилучших социально - экономических механизмов максимизации числа организаций, производящих этот ресурс, с самых ранних этапов создания внеземных аванпостов. (там же. 93) я хотел бы добавить, что децентрализованный подход потенциально может способствовать более широкому внедрению инноваций и разнообразию средств производства воздуха. Было бы лучше, если бы поселению не приходилось полагаться исключительно на один из способов извлечения газов, например, из лунного и астероидного материала. Помимо производства основных ресурсов, дающих жизнь, необходимо рассмотреть целый ряд социальных вопросов. Насколько пристально должны контролироваться космические поселенцы в целях защиты поселения? Разгерметизация среды обитания может быть такой же простой, как забывание ключевого шага при открытии шлюза. Какие выходы силы и свободы самовыражения лучше всего подойдут для жизни, когда человек не может свободно выйти на улицу, не надев скафандр? Что именно сделает жизнь достойной жизни в космических поселениях? Я должен думать, что если лучшие поселенцы могут просто выжить в космосе, то космическое поселение, вероятно, не стоит продолжать. Кокелл чувствителен к таким проблемам, предлагая в качестве решения partia дать колонистам образование, способствующее преследованию и удовлетворению интеллектуального любопытства: как только устоявшееся население успешно адаптируется к физическим условиям окружающей среды, помимо редких чрезвычайных ситуаций, они столкнутся с чрезвычайной банальностью в повседневном опыте погоды, климата и общих экологических изменений. Выход из этого состояния будет достигнут посредством интеллектуального расцвета. (там же. 59) можно было бы сказать, что, учитывая банальность космической среды, космическое государство несет сравнительно сильное обязательство по предоставлению тех ресурсов, которые будут способствовать культурному развитию космического общества, например, путем поощрения научных исследований, искусства и гуманитарных наук. Вопросы, связанные с сексуальной и репродуктивной свободой, приобретают новые измерения в контексте космических поселений. Населенные пункты, вероятно, будут испытывать давление, связанное с численностью населения. Например, лунная среда обитания может иметь как максимальную, так и минимальную грузоподъемность. Что делать, если settlementis доходящей до крайних? Можно ли заставить людей оказывать помощь в продолжении рода (либо традиционными, либо нетрадиционными средствами), если космическому поселению нужны дети? Влияет ли сексуальная ориентация на то, можно ли принудить человека к продолжению рода? Могут ли гетеросексуальные группы быть принуждены к использованию контрацепции, если населенный пункт находится вблизи или на пределе своих возможностей? Такого рода вопросы редко вопрос жизни и смерти на Земле, где более или менее человека вообще мало tosociety разница в целом. То есть, обширная сексуальная свобода совместима, если не является требованием, с гладким функционированием современной западной культуры. Но более или менее человек может иметь серьезные последствия в космическом поселении Вывод освоение космоса дает многое, что должно заинтересовать философов. Но я также надеюсь, что вышеприведенные разделы послужат ценным уроком для энтузиастов космонавтики—многие проблемы, стоящие перед исследователями космоса, не могут быть решены без помощи философов и других гуманистов. Столь многие из поднятых выше вопросов являются не просто научными вопросами, а вопросом ценности—того, какие космические полеты заслуживают наибольшей поддержки, какие ценности могут существовать в Солнечной системе, справедливого и равноправного использования космических ресурсов. Увеличение человеческого присутствия только сделает нас мудрее, если мы соединим усовершенствования нашей технологии с улучшениями наших этических чувств. в Солнечной системе мы можем стать более технологичными, но это только сделает нас мудрее, если мы соединим усовершенствования нашей технологии с улучшениями наших этических чувств ---- Human Place in the Outer Space: Skeptical Remarks Konrad Szocik May 2019 In book: The Human Factor in a Mission to Mars. An Interdisciplinary ApproachPublisher: Springer Самый скептический вклад в этом томе перечисляет и обсуждает широкий круг проблем, связанных с так называемым человеческим фактором в миссии на Марс. Обсуждаемые вопросы включают в себя обоснования для безэкипажной миссии (в главе предполагается, что человеческие миссии могут быть успешно заменены роботизированными миссиями), финансовые проблемы, затрагиваемые в основном неясными и слабыми обоснованиями для человеческой миссии, проблемы устойчивого развития, сложные опасные воздействия космической среды на психическое и физиологическое здоровье человека. Последняя из обсуждаемых проблем - идея улучшения человеческого потенциала, применяемая для целей полетов человека в дальний космос, - показывает, как технологические проблемы – в основном длительные путешествия или неэффективные контрмеры – могут влиять на этические проблемы. Хотя эта идея может показаться слишком далекой в будущем, глава показывает, что она может быть серьезным и, возможно, неожиданным долгосрочным последствием этой программы. Эта глава не определяет, возможна ли миссия человека на Марс или нет, и имеет ли вообще смысл такая миссия. Одна сторона этой главы предполагает, что трудно найти убедительное обоснование, измеряемое в финансовом выражении. Вопрос об обосновании усложняется, когда применяется анализ затрат и выгод – включая риски для здоровья и жизни человека. С другой стороны, эти скептические замечания призваны показать, что идея превращения человека в многопланетный вид на самом деле является экстраполяцией и проекцией всех проблем и вызовов, известных на Земле, что усиливается путем помещения астронавтов Марса в опасную космическую среду. --PPark 19:39, марта 3, 2019 (UTC) Космическое урегулирование (поселение): что за гонка? James S.J. Schwartz, Department of Philosophy, Wichita State University, USA. Email:james.schwartz@wichita.edu. В этой статье я выступаю против нескольких общих возражений против космического урегулирования: что обязанности перед будущими поколениями непоследовательны; что человечество не стоит сохранять; и это космическое урегулирование привело бы к менталитету «одноразовой планеты». Я привожу новый аргумент против космического урегулирования - что это может помешать проведению космической науки - который я считаю убедительным (по крайней мере, в течение нескольких тысячелетий). Таким образом, я возражаю не против космического урегулирования как такового, а против тех, кто заявляет о срочной необходимости инициировать космическое урегулирование. Довод: создание постоянного самодостаточного внеземного поселения повысило бы шансы человечества на выживание в глобальной земной катастрофе, и, следовательно, представляется, что мы морально обязаны добиваться таких поселений. Таким образом, основной аргумент в пользу космического урегулирования выглядит примерно так: * Мы обязаны продлить жизнь человека (в смысле распространения вида), где это возможно. * Таким образом, мы обязаны делать то, что требуется для выполнения нашего обязательства по возможности продлить человеческую жизнь. * Постоянные, самостоятельные космические поселения в конечном счете необходимы для продления человеческой жизни. * Поэтому мы обязаны продолжать постоянное, самостоятельное космическое урегулирование. хотя у нас может быть обязанность продлевать жизнь человека посредством космического урегулирования, у нас, тем не менее, есть более насущные насущные проблемы, которые связаны с поиском космического урегулирования. Но этот случай должен быть сделан с осторожностью... остается важный источник конфликта на субмиллионарной шкале времени: вероятность того, что заселение в космосе помешает научному исследованию Солнечной системы. Ответы на возражения против космического урегулирования будущие люди, страдающие в истощенном по ресурсам будущем, не могут жаловаться на более ранние поколения, что их права были нарушены, поскольку, если бы нынешнее поколение сократило потребление ресурсов, потерпевшие будущие люди никогда бы не появились. Скорее, совершенно другой класс людей получит выгоду от решения о сокращении потребления ресурсов. Не ясно, как реагировать на скептицизм по поводу положительной внутренней ценности человеческой жизни. В конце концов, кого-то, кто еще не убедился в истинной ценности человеческой жизни, вряд ли убедят, отметив, что профессиональные специалисты по этике никогда не сомневаются в ценности человеческой жизни или что, основываясь на нашем поведении, мы почти всегда ценим человеческую жизнь. Для скептика такие факты можно игнорировать как простое выражение мнения. Вместо этого то, что, по-видимому, хочет скептик, является своего рода объективным доказательством внутренней ценности человеческой жизни. То есть, вероятно, скептику требуется идентификация объективного свойства или набора свойств, которыми обладают люди, причем, кроме того, объективно доказывается, что обладание этим свойством (или набором свойств) придает внутреннюю ценность его носителям. Скептик: дает нам понять, что человечество не особенно ценно, что человеческая жизнь не более ценна, чем жизнь любого другого вида. И, возможно, у нас есть все основания быть более скромными в этом отношении. Но это не является возражением против продления человеческой жизни посредством космического урегулирования, если только не будет убедительно доказано, что другие формы жизни будут в большей степени заслуживать сохранения посредством космического урегулирования. мы не можем утверждать, что у нас нет обязанности продлевать жизнь человека. Тем не менее можно усомниться в необходимости или эффективности космического урегулирования для выполнения этой обязанности. космические поселения, в том числе межзвездные, не будут предоставлять постоянные и абсолютные гарантии для продления человеческой жизни. Но с каждым новым самостоятельным поселением риск полного вымирания человека уменьшается. Таким образом, обязательство продлить человеческую жизнь посредством космического урегулирования, по сути, и есть обязательство минимизировать риск полного вымирания человека. И, как это чаще всего объявляется, это обязательство сводить к минимуму риск полного вымирания человека в результате глобальной земной катастрофы. Постоянные, самостоятельные космические поселения вполне способны уменьшить обе опасности. Конечно, было бы справедливо спросить, стоили ли бы усилия космические поселения. То есть важно определить, будут ли космические поселения снижать риск полного вымирания человека настолько, чтобы оправдать значительные денежные, физические и человеческие затраты, которые они влекут за собой. Трудно избежать суждения о том, что в настоящее время любая попытка космического урегулирования не уменьшит риск вымирания человека настолько, чтобы оправдать его расходы, даже если он вообще снизит этот риск. Так что может быть что-то в этом возражении. Тем не менее, по мере того, как возрастает угроза земной жизни и расширяются ее технологические возможности, человечество становится все более оправданным для попыток космического урегулирования, которые становятся менее дорогостоящими и более эффективными для снижения риска полного вымирания человека. Менталитет Одноразовости Планеты Независимо от того, что происходит в космосе, человечество сохраняет обязательства, например, обеспечивать благополучие земных людей, поддерживать наземные экосистемы и т. Д. Если возможен побег с Земли, многие люди могут быть гораздо менее мотивированы, чтобы помочь выполнить эти обязательства - они может принять менталитет «одноразовой планеты». Будет ли космическое поселение вести отдельных людей к развитию менталитета одноразовых планет - вопрос эмпирический, который не может быть рассмотрен здесь. Более того, неясно, как такое отношение, если оно вообще итаризируется, будет распространяться среди людей. Возможно, менталитет одноразовых планет возникнет только у внеземного населения. Конечно, это может не произойти, и это было бы наиболее тревожно, если бы оно закрепилось на земле - особенно среди земных лидеров. Однако ряд практических соображений препятствует крайнему пессимизму в этом вопросе. Во-первых, даже если человечество преследует агрессивную программу космического урегулирования, только очень малая часть населения может когда-либо надеяться эмигрировать в космос (по крайней мере, в отсутствие отдаленных, футуристических технологий). Это означает, что в обозримом будущем Земля останется единственным домом для миллиардов людей. Подавляющее большинство этих земных людей, вероятно, будет по-прежнему заинтересовано в обеспечении постоянной способности Земли поддерживать достойные человеческие жизни. Таким образом, даже если инопланетные люди прекратят заботиться о Земле, те, для кого эмиграция в космос невозможна, все равно будут мотивированы для решения земных проблем. Во-вторых, те, кто эмигрирует в космос, скорее всего, больше будут заботиться о сохранении ресурсов. В конце концов, в космосе все основные жизненные потребности должны создаваться искусственными средствами. Таким образом, расточительное или легкомысленное потребление ресурсов в космосе, где отсутствуют системы естественной переработки, значительно более смертоносно, чем расточительное или легкомысленное потребление земных ресурсов. По этой причине космические общества могут принять специфические и особенно строгие представления о том, что является расточительным (по сравнению с их земными аналогами). Тем более, что те, кто эмигрирует в космос, вряд ли примут менталитет одноразовой планеты. Поэтому следует иметь в виду, что Земля, вероятно, останется привлекательное место для жизни, и оно также, вероятно, останется самым популярным домом для людей. Эти предметы в сочетании с суровой, мгновенно смертельной космической средой препятствуют вероятности широкого распространения менталитета одноразовых планет. В обозримом будущем люди, вероятно, останутся сильными стимулами для решения земных проблем, даже если некоторые из этих людей решат эмигрировать в космос. Это правда, что кажется маловероятным, что космическое поселение непосредственно поможет решить земные проблемы, но это не является его основной функцией, а заключается в том, чтобы повысить шансы на выживание видов. (И снова справедливо в краткосрочной и среднесрочной перспективе поставить под сомнение целесообразность использования наземных ресурсов для космического урегулирования, если существует конкуренция за эти ресурсы. Мы не должны настойчиво настаивать на том, что космическое урегулирование всегда является приоритетом; следует настойчиво настаивать на том, что это никогда не должно быть приоритетным.) Лучший аргумент против космического урегулирования Если приведенные выше рассуждения верны, то вполне логично говорить об обязанностях перед будущими поколениями, в том числе об обязанностях по расширению расселения в человеческой жизни. Таким образом, в формулировке возражения против космического урегулирования следует признать, что космическое урегулирование в конечном счете необходимо для выполнения нашего долга по продлению человеческой жизни. Конечно, как показывает озабоченность по поводу менталитета одноразовых планет, эта обязанность вполне может вступить в конфликт с другими обязанностями. И даже если долг по продлению человеческой жизни через космическое урегулирование является сравнительно сильным долгом, он не обязательно требует от нас многого в настоящее время. Если не считать возможного расширения Солнца до красного гиганта, земные катастрофы можно смягчить без помощи космического поселения. Например, сохранение человечества от вымирания посредством столкновений с астероидами может быть достигнуто без заселения в космос с помощью технологий обнаружения и обнаружения астероидов. Действительно, защита Земли, вероятно, является более эффективным вариантом, чем заселение космоса, потому что первый будет на порядок лучше живых людей. Это просто напрягает смелость утверждать, что в течение субмиллионних временных периодов космическое урегулирование обеспечит более эффективные средства расширения человеческой жизни по сравнению с решением земных проблем более локально (что может потребовать проведения других исследований космоса, помимо космического урегулирования). Все это говорит о том, что другие виды использования пространства в более коротких временных масштабах могут легко переопределить использование пространства для заселения. для развития космической науки лучше, чтобы деятельность человека нарушала космическое окружение как можно меньше. Это относится не только к поиску жизни, но и к любой форме исследования, где человеческая деятельность может загрязнить или иным образом разрушить космическую среду для научных исследований. Правдоподобная норма, которая затем может быть принята, состоит в том, что предполагается, что космическая среда представляет научный интерес, пока не будет доказано обратное. В идеале, решения по использованию космических ресурсов должны включать существенный вклад представителей научного сообщества, так что деятельность по эксплуатации может быть остановлена, если она может привести к разрушению места, имеющего достаточную очевидную ценность для науки. Хотя такая система может показаться чрезмерно обременительной для тех, кто испытывает острое желание освоить пространство или использовать космические ресурсы, это не обязательно в долгосрочной перспективе. В конце концов, те, кто заинтересован в использовании космических ресурсов, несомненно, получат пользу от результатов научных исследований. Кроме того, было бы безответственно обосновываться в космической среде, которая не была предметом предшествующего интенсивного научного исследования. В противном случае поселенцы не могли бы быть уверены в том, что эта среда способна поддержать человеческое сообщество. Важно отметить, что сохранение космической среды для научных исследований в краткосрочной и среднесрочной перспективе совместимо с разрешением космических поселений в этих средах в долгосрочной перспективе. Таким образом, такие акты сохранения не должны мешать нашему долгосрочному долгу продлить человеческую жизнь посредством космического урегулирования. Конфликт между этими обязанностями носит временный характер. И хотя мы не можем точно предсказать, когда этот конфликт исчезнет, есть все основания ожидать, что его распад произойдет достаточно быстро, чтобы удовлетворить наше обязательство продлить жизнь человека посредством космического урегулирования. --PPark 18:23, марта 10, 2019 (UTC) Человечество не готово колонизировать Марс Lori Marino, February 2019 Futures https://doi.org/10.1016/j.futures.2019.02.010 Идея колонизации Марса как возможности поддержать человеческий вид в настоящее время популярна. Тем не менее, он основан на ложных предпосылках и игнорирует многочисленные свидетельства того, что наш вид не способен устойчиво жить на любой планете. Психология человека и проблемы, связанные с предрассудками и когнитивными ограничениями нашего вида, будут следовать за нами на любую планету и воспроизводить те же проблемы, с которыми мы сталкиваемся на земле. --PPark 19:18, марта 10, 2019 (UTC) Колонизация других планет - плохая идея Линда Биллингс Автор выступает за видение будущего человечества в космосе, в котором человечество находит путь к коллективному мирному существованию на Земле, космическому кораблю, способу работать вместе, чтобы сохранить жизнь здесь и искать жизнь там. Возможно, в какой-то момент в отдаленном будущем люди могут быть готовы - технологически и социально - жить вместе мирно на других планетах. Но мы еще не там. Researchers to Help NASA Anticipate Conflicts for a Mission to Mars в Космическом Центре Джонсона в Хьюстоне (Northwestern professors Noshir Contractor, Leslie DeChurch; Behavioral Sciences in the McCormick School of Engineering, School of Communication and the Kellogg School of Management) и миссии SIRIUS в Институте медико-биологических проблем (ИМБП) в России, эксперты анализируют поведение экипажей космонавтов в имитационных миссиях, которые включают изоляцию, недостаток сна по специально разработанным заданиям и управление полетом, имитирующие реальные космические путешествия с задержкой связи. Этот проект преследует три цели: определить влияние изоляции и ограничения на функционирование команды, определить области, в которых команда может улучшить свои показатели, и определить прогнозную модель, которую НАСА могло бы использовать для составления оптимальной команды, и выявить потенциальные проблемы с уже сформированными группами до и во время миссии. --PPark 06:59, марта 5, 2019 (UTC) Категория:Этика Категория:Космос Категория:Культура Категория:Проектная социология Категория:Проектное прогнозирование